1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control apparatus, and in particular a control apparatus for preventing an electronic device from activating during electric power leakage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with technological improvement and business growth, various electronic devices have been developed to improve the lifestyle of human beings. Accordingly, electronic devices all require some sort of electronic power. As such, one might say, electronic power plays an important role in modern-day life of human beings.
Although an electronic device may be powered off, the electronic elements in the electronic device, for example internal power supply terminals, may still receive partial power from the power supply terminal leading to unnecessary power lost. Moreover, under certain conditions, if enough power is leaked from the power supply terminal, back-end electronic elements may be turned on. For example, for a motor control device, although a user may not have turned on the motor, the motor control device in the motor system may receive power from a power supply terminal due to internal electric power leakage. If the power received by the motor control device passes a sufficient threshold, the motor will be activated. In the example, not only does unnecessary power lost occur, significant trouble for the user may also occur.
Therefore, decreasing electric power leakage when electronic devices are turned off and preventing electronic devices from turning on due to low voltage leakage are currently major issues of concern.